My Dear, Sweet Angel
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kei adalah malaikat separuh manusia. [Hearty's KuroTsuki Week]


**My Dear, Sweet Angel**

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

{hearty's kurotsuki festival week – day 1: angel}

.

* * *

Mereka ada di antara kaki-kaki yang bergerak gegas di jalanan kota, kadang saling menyikut (lalu menatap dalam bisu, membiarkan segalanya berlalu).

Dunia ini, sebetulnya, bukan cuma tempat untuk manusia-manusia menaruh harapan—pada hal-hal yang belum pasti jelas; masa depan, kebahagiaan. Segala makhluk ikut menyertai, menanam bibit-bibit kosong tentang kehidupan yang abadi, tanpa peduli pada sampah-sampah menggunung, tanpa pula peduli pada hutan rimba yang semakin menipis tergantikan hutan beton. Manusia menaruh harapan tapi juga menghancurkan harapan mereka sendiri. Namun, dalam tabir rahasia, di antara terik matahari dan remang-remangnya cahaya rembulan, beberapa eksistensi hidup berbalut tanda tanya.

Kuroo tahu apa; malaikat dan iblis.

Kuroo menemukannya tanpa sengaja, di pinggiran kota, tengah meringkuk menahan rasa sakit. Kuroo mengulurkan tangan, menolong, mengobati. Ia tak pernah tahu apa yang ia lakukan dapat berimbas pada perputaran kehidupan manusia di muka bumi. Sebab, yang ia selamatkan adalah manusia separuh malaikat.

.

"Kau manusia setengah malaikat?"

Lelaki berambut pirang mengangguk yakin.

Kuroo yakin, dunia sudah gila.

(Tapi, dunia memang sudah lama gila.)

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di bumi?"

"Aku tak sengaja terjatuh. Kekuatan iblis di bumi semakin kuat."

"Oya."

"Aku terjatuh karena ada darah manusia di dalam tubuhku."

"Apakah manusia mentransfusikan darahnya pada malaikat?"

"Apa itu mentransfusikan darah? Ritual agar iblis semakin kuat dalam memerangi kami—para malaikat?"

"Oho, kalau kau benar manusia setengah malaikat, berarti aku manusia setengah sinting."

.

Namanya Kei. Memiliki mata sewarna madu; bulat, besar, cantik, dibingkai kacamata (apakah malaikat juga menderita plus-minus-silinder—oh, dia separuh manusia), tinggi nyaris sama dengan Kuroo. Kulitnya putih pucat, seperti susu. Ada luka memar cukup dalam di punggungnya. Kuroo rajin mengobati luka itu, mengoleskan salep bahkan sampai membawa ke dokter (tapi kapok, Kuroo tidak mau membawa Kei ke dokter lagi, ada kejadian memalukan ketika dokter bertanya mengenai dari mana luka itu didapat).

"Iblis yang melakukannya. Aku jadi tidak bisa terbang lagi."

Demikianlah si dokter melongo dan Kuroo menepuk jidat.

Akhirnya Kuroo mengobati Kei sendiri, berpedoman pada pengetahuan yang tersebar banyak di internet.

"Kau manusia, tapi kau bersedia menolongku. Aku heran. Apakah kau memiliki niat jahat?"

Kuroo memutar bola mata. Ia tidak tahu kapan lelucon mengenai 'malaikat dan iblis' ini akan berakhir, karena ia pikir lambat laun Kei akan menyerah dan mengatakan bahwa dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang kebetulan bermasalah dengan grup yakuza, yang mengakibatkan luka parah; diawali perdebatan, pertikaian. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan iblis yang menginvasi bumi, tidak pula manusia separuh malaikat atau seratus persen malaikat. Kuroo meraba-raba luka di punggung Kei yang mulai mengering.

"Kalau aku berniat jahat, aku akan membunuhmu saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Benar juga. Kau justru mengobatiku. Kau manusia aneh."

Kuroo membereskan kotak P3K. "Tidak ada yang aneh dari saling menolong satu sama lain."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu."

"Tapi kakekku bilang manusia adalah makhluk paling licik yang diciptakan Tuhan."

Kuroo berdiri, memandang Kei yang tengah duduk di sisi tempat tidur. "Apakah di matamu aku licik?"

"Tidak. Tapi kau bisa saja menaruh racun."

Kuroo tertawa. "Apakah malaikat bisa mati karena racun? Lucu sekali."

"Ibuku mati setelah jatuh cinta pada manusia."

"Cerita yang menyedihkan."

Kei diam, menundukkan kepala. "Dan darah manusia sialan itu mengalir di dalam tubuhku."

Setelah menaruh kembali kotak P3K di tempat semula, Kuroo melangkah menghampiri Kei. Jari telunjuk mengangkat dagu Kei agar menengadah memandangnya. Kuroo tersenyum samar. "Kei, satu-satunya hal licik yang ingin kulakukan padamu bukan membunuhmu atau meracunimu, tapi menciummu. Jadi, tolong hentikan bualan mengenai malaikat serta iblis karena demi Tuhan, aku sama sekali tidak percaya dan aku tidak peduli."

"Kau … ingin menciumku?"

Kuroo menggaruk tengkuk. "Ya. Aku ingin menciummu. Kau cantik."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya?"

Kei tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak merasa hal itu menjadi masalah … maksudku, tentu saja, jika kau tidak menaruh racun di dalam air liurmu."

Kuroo tertegun. Ia menghela napas panjang. Kei memandangnya penuh tanya. Kuroo tidak tahu perasaan semacam apa yang kini dirasakannya—terlalu aneh, ganjil. Selama ini ia memang hanya menyukai laki-laki; yang lebih pendek, manis. Tapi Kei tinggi menjulang, senang berbicara mengenai hal-hal aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Kuroo tidak mengerti. Namun, nalurinya sudah mencuri garis awal. Mendekatkan kepala, ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kei dalam lumatan lembut. Mabuk. Memabukkan.

"Sekarang kau percaya aku tidak menyembunyikan racun?"

Kei mengusap ujung bibir. "Aku percaya."

.

Kuroo mengusap lembut helaian rambut Kei.

"Kenapa ibumu bisa meninggal?"

Kei menggeliat. Matanya yang semula terpejam, kini terbuka perlahan. Tirai jendela tersibak. Cahaya bulan tampak remang-remang.

"Karena dia melahirkanku. Dan semua berawal dari cinta. Malaikat yang jatuh cinta pada manusia."

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh malaikat?"

"Aku manusia separuh malaikat."

"Benar begitu?"

Kei kembali memejamkan mata, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Manusia kepada malaikat separuh manusia; bagaimana jika aku yang jatuh cinta padamu, Kei?"

Bisu.

.

Kuroo mendengar nyanyian itu, samar-samar. _My love is gone, left me with both empty hands_. Ia terkenang-kenang perjalanannya dengan seseorang, mendaki gunung, menaklukan Everest. Sosok itu mendadak lenyap, seolah tak pernah ada, tak pernah lahir. Hilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. Dalam buai mimpi, Kuroo kembali melihat sosok tersebut. Memandang ke arahnya, tersenyum manis seraya membentangkan kedua tangan.

"Aku bukan manusia, Kuro. Aku iblis."

Kemudian, di pagi hari, Kuroo selalu menemukan sehelai bulu berwarna hitam di kusen jendela kamarnya. Dan kini … seseorang mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama. Kei bukan manusia—setidaknya bukan sepenuhnya manusia. Dia separuh malaikat. Kuroo sudah enggan bergurau dengan lelucon murahan semacam itu. Ia tidak ingin terpengaruh dan terjebak lagi dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu. Cukup satu kali saja ia merasa ditipu.

Tapi, malam itu, Kei berdiri di antara jendela yang terbuka. Angin malam menerobos masuk, membuat Kuroo menggigil. Kei memandangnya. Kuroo terpana. Ada sayap, membentang besar, putih, bersih—meski ada sedikit noda bekas luka. Kei tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Lelaki itu langsung meloncat, terbang, menembus malam.

Kuroo terbangun ketika matahari sudah tinggi.

Kei tidak berada di sampingnya.

Kuroo sudah tahu. Ia akan kembali ditinggalkan.

 _Kau seharusnya meninggalkan sehelai bulu dari sayapmu, Kei. Agar aku percaya bahwa waktu yang kita habiskan bersama bukanlah mimpi belaka._ []

* * *

 **11:37 PM – 20 June 2017**

 **A/N:**

Happy kurotsuki week 2017! Festival akan berlangsung selama sebelas hari (dan seluruh entri akan direkapitulasi nanti, di akun facebook saya). Tertarik ikut serta? ;)


End file.
